wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Karu
"You don't understand! Dragons from our tribe are being killed, sister! You're '' ''the queen so do something!" -Karu screaming to her sister, Queen Macaw, during a war Princess Karu is a female RainWing princess and the last heir to the throne. She was inspired by a picture of a Karu plant I drew in art class the other day. Appearance Karu can change color like any other RainWing but perfers a deep purple with green swirls. Her underscales are mint green and her eyes are forest green. When she camoflages you can see a faint purple shimmer in the air for a few seconds. Personality When Karu was little she sometimes skipped suntime and was a tiny but grumpier then other RainWings. When her mother, Queen Summer, died and her big sister, Princess Macaw took the throne she noticed her hate for the war the tribes started. She became a spy for a group of dragons trying to stop the war and got even less suntime so she is grumpier. But she is still a happy, peaceful RainWing most of the time. She likes to help others. History Princess Karu hached in the Rainforest Kingdom. She was a decendant of Queen Glory. Her mother, Queen Summer, loved her and Princess Macaw deeply but Macaw didn't feel the same. Soon after Karu hatched Queen Summer died of old age, along with Karu's father and Macaw took the throne, saying Karu was too young for it. But what Queen Macaw thought was good led to bad. A war started as tribes faught for land. Karu was already 14 in human years at the time and understood the war. Yet, she didn't want to be a part of it. She caught the wind of a rumor of a group of dragons who were trying to stop the war and followed it. Soon she became a spy for them, seeming like a normal heir to everyone elce. Karu wasn't much of a fighter but she was in charge of the spies in the Rainforest and had expirience. Karu is currently working to stop the war. Trivia * Her appearance is based off her name. The swirls represent a Karu plant. * Be thankful I didn't follow my plan and make her venomscales * She loves art * She keeps a lot of small eye contracts in a pouch so she can change her eye color Gallery "Come on Macaw! Let's goooo draw! I don't want to be stuck playing with Chai! He's boring!" -Karu as a dragonet... so kawaii! ALL ART IS WELCOME! Realationships Queen Summer Karu loved her mother and hates the day she died, even though Summer kept complaining about Karu not having suntime. Queen Macaw Karu has a sibling rivalry with her big sister and is shocked to find out that Macaw wanted Queen Summer to die. You can ask to be here, as long as your OC isn't a mary sue or gary stu! Art is welcome and needed! Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing)